Cabin 7
by ur-crazy-angel
Summary: They are not at a typical summer camp.They are not a typical family.They are the children of the god Apollo and are just trying to survive to see next summer.It's hard out there for a demigod but luckily ther have each other,weather they want to or not.
1. INRODUCTION

_**Cabin #7**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series. I am fully aware that it belongs to Rick Riodan. However the Greek deities are not copy righted and open territory.

**

* * *

**

**INTRODUCTION:**

Name: Zooey Nicole Page

Age: 15

Height: 5'7

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Skills: Archery, running, Medicine, Sword fighting, Rock climbing

Mini Bio: She is quick witted and sarcastic. Her mother died in a car crash when she was three and her father brought her to Camp Half Blood to be raised there safely. Her best friend is her half sister Luxe.

Olympian parent: Apollo

* * *

Name: Luxe Maureen Ryder

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Hair color: Light Blonde

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Skills: Archery, music

Mini Bio: She is funny and a bit air-head and also quirky. Her mother is very rich and lives in a penthouse apartment on the upper east side of New York City.

Olympian parent: Apollo

* * *

Name: Navy Shayne Alexander

Age: 17

Height: 6'0

Hair Color: Dark Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Skills: Archery, Rock climbing, running, rebuilding vintage cars

Mini Bio: He is easy going and gets along with just about anyone. His mother owns a coffee shop in Nashville, Tennessee.

Olympian Parent: Apollo

* * *

Name: Alexis Grace Carmichael

Age: 13

Height: 5'2

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Skills: Archery, swimming, getting out of trouble with the puppy dog eyes

Mini Bio: She is the annoying little sister type. She is obsessed with The Beatles and is convinced that Paul McCartney is her soul mate. She lives with her mom in Alaska.

Olympian Parent: Apollo

* * *

Name: Aaron Miles Knox

Age: 19

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: Medium Brown

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Skills: Archery, Sword fighting, Good looking and intelligent (A/N: I think that counts as a skill) Medicine, Music

Mini Bio: He is the counselor of the Apollo cabin. Also in my mind he looks just like Chase Crawford. His mother lives in Main and is a kindergarten teacher. He moved to New York and is a student at NYU.

Olympian parent: Apollo

* * *

Name: Cordelia Anne Meyers

Age: 9

Height: 4'10

Hair Color: Medium Blonde

Eye Color: Light Golden Brown

Skills: Just learning Archery

Mini Bio: She is a little scared since she is new to the camp and misses her mother (who is British Pop star). She lives in Ireland.

Olympian parent: Apollo

* * *

Name: Bentley William Brooks

Age: 14

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: Sandy Blonde

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Skills: Archery, Music, Running, he can juggle sock monkeys

Mini Bio: He can have a bit of a cocky attitude at times, but is still lovable and fun and he is very loyal. His mom is an Emergency Room nurse in Ohio.

Olympian parent: Apollo

* * *

Name: Natalie Elizabeth Shaw

Age: 12

Height: 5'0

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Skills: Archery, Music, Sword fighting.

Mini Bio: Lives with her mother in Texas. Her mother owns floral shop and they live in an apartment above it.

Olympian Parent: Apollo

* * *

Alexander (Xander) Nicolas Donavon

Age: 16

Height: 5'10

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Skills: Archery, Music

Mini Bio: Lives in Los Angeles with his mother who is a movie producer.

Olympian Parent: Apollo

* * *

_This is a character introduction so that you get to know a little bit about the characters, such as what they look like and so on. I am posting this already so that it will encourage me to finish up the first chapter (which is almost done!)I hope that you think it at least sound interesting._

_Xoxo,_

_Jayme_


	2. Zooey gets personal with a basketball

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians it belongs to Rick Riodan. I am just a fan.

_Cabin 7_

_Chapter 1: Zooey gets personal with a basketball_

* * *

Zooey Page was lying down in a strawberry field watching the sun set on another day at Camp Half-Blood. By this time tomorrow the camp would be packed full of hyper active children on summer vacation, ready to learn such things as archery and swordplay. Zooey had been looking forward to this day for months and finally it was here. The past year had gone by so slow with each day more boring than the last. She missed her half siblings and her friends. Even her enemies for the gods' sakes! Not many people stayed at camp year round. Most of them had families to return too. Some of them just weren't as appetizing to the monsters and could get by with only coming for the summer sessions. But with Zooey's father being a pretty powerful Olympian she was stuck at camp year round; and then add to that the tiny little fact that she didn't' have a home or family to return too.

The conch horn sounded, alerting the few campers there that it was time for dinner, successfully knocking Zooey out of her daze. Zooey got up from the ground dusting dirt off of her shorts and started making her way to the dinning pavilion.

"Hey Zoe, think fast", yelled Matt Hall, of Hermes, as he threw a basketball towards her with full force.

"Ow!" Zooey did not think fast enough.

When Zooey was finally able to think coherently it was not of what one would call pure thoughts. She looked around to find her attackers. Her eyes fell on a very guilty looking teenage boy from Hermes and a half amused half terrified looking boy from Hephaestus.

"Sorry." Matt winced. "I really thought you were going to catch it."

Zooey just glared at him. "Uh can we get our ball back?" asked the Hephaestus camper, Jason Arnold.

"What this ball?" she asked picking it up. "_Sure_ you can have it back."

Eyeing the ball cautiously Matt said, "Jason, you know I'm not sure I want it the she is going to give it to us."

"You have ten seconds to pray to the respective gods of your choosing before I send you to Hades", Zooey warned twirling the basket ball on her finger. "Just so you know."

"RUN!" Jason screamed.

Zooey chased them all the way to the mess hall, where she had to stop. It would not have been in good character to commit murder in front of Chiron and Mr. D. Well in front of Chiron at least. Mr. D. probably wouldn't notice or care if she killed them; in fact he was more apt to be grateful to have two less campers running around. Mr. D. was short for Dionysus, god of wine and some other disturbing stuff. He did not want to be here any more than the campers wanted him to be. But they were stuck with each other unfortunately. It all happened last year when Mr. D. was chasing around some wood nymph that his father, Zeus, had declared off limits. As punishment for defying his father he was sentenced to a hundred years of directing Camp Half-Blood. Zooey really felt sorry for the wood nymphs, what with being sexual catnip for the gods and all.

She gave the boys an 'it's not over' glare and sat down at her cabin's table next to the only other Apollo camper that was there. Her name was Cordelia Meyers and she was only nine years old. She showed up at camp two weeks ago. Apparently the monster attacks started getting pretty bad at her boarding school in Ireland; which goes to show that the monsters are going to try and get you no matter what continent you live on. So her mom had a little talk with her and told her some interestingly bizarre things about her father and what that meant for her life. Needless to say she is going through a little bit of culture shock at the moment. Zooey could not help but to feel sorry for her. "What happened to your face?" Cordelia asked, pointing to the black bruise that was forming next to her eye, when she sat down. Well at least she used to feel sorry for her.

At that moment Mr. D. stood up, looking extremely bored, and reminded everyone that tomorrow morning is when most of the summer campers would start to arrive so they needed make sure that their cabins were clean. That was no problem for Zooey considering it was only Cordelia and herself staying in cabin seven and neither of them was that messy.

Cordelia began to look anxious all of a sudden. "What's up?" Zooey frowned at frowned at her.

"I'm just nervous about meeting our other cabin mates." She whimpered. Zooey motioned that they should get line to sacrifice a portion of their dinner to the gods.

"Don't worry about it they're all nice and normal", said Zooey. "Well for the most part." She added as an afterthought thinking of one of her half brothers who in her opinion happened to be about as far away from normal as you can get.

"I still don't get why we have to burn half of our food", grumbled Cordelia as they approached the fire.

"It is to show are appreciation to the gods." Zooey told her tossing in a piece of salmon.

"How can I appreciate someone I don't know?" questioned Cordelia following the older girl's actions and throwing in some of her fish.

"Well…" thought Zooey. "You're alive aren't you, so for now how about you just be appreciative for that until know."

Later that night they went to sleep full of anticipation for the next day.

* * *

_Finally!!! I finished the first chapter. Go me! _

_Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully all good things (fingers crossed)._

_P.S. A thanks to my first three reviewers. Three reviews in one night! I was so impressed considering I wasn't expecting any._

_Xoxo,_

_Jayme_


	3. Lux in the life of luxury

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson series it belongs to Rick Riordan.

_A/N: quick thanks to my reviewers you guys are kings and queens of awesomeness (?)This chapter will as be written in POV instead of narrated like the last chapter let me know which one you like best. _

**Cabin** **7 **

**Chapter 2: **

The early light of dawn was shining in through my bedroom curtains, slowly rising me from my sleep. I always rise with the sun in the mornings, having no need for an alarm clock. I suppose it is my subconscious trying to be close to my father. Turning my eyes over to my night stand, where my alarm clock rest, I see that it not quite six o'clock yet. I still have over twenty four hours until I head out to Long Island and my precious camp. It probably is not normal for children, especially teenagers, to get so excited about going to summer camp. But I am not normal to begin with, in so many ways. For example, most fifteen year olds don't have a chauffer at there beck and call or a maid and au pair. Most people don't have a Greek god for a father either. I am not sure which one sounds more bizarre; that I have a chauffer and maid or that my dad is an all powerful mythological being. Somehow I'm leaning more towards the chauffer one.

I guess I should explain myself. For starters my father is Apollo the god of archery, music, prophecy, medicine, and the Sun. But don't get too amazed because it is not all that exciting. I don't really know him that well and we have only met a handful of times. Three times to be exact. It sucks being a demigod, human child of a god, because your parent by godly law is not allowed to be involved in your life. You might think well at least you have your mom to stand by you in the midst of all your demigod woes. But sadly that's not the case seeing as her social life tends to demand more of her attention than her children. It's not as though she doesn't love me and my little half sister, Caitlin, but she just has her own agenda and usually forgets to fill in being a mom.

I start my day off by going down to the gym's indoor pool to swim a few laps. That is one of the cool things about living in fancy New York City apartment, indoor swimming pools. After a good hour of exorcize I head back upstairs where everyone else is just now starting wake up. I pass the rest of my day by taking a shower and finishing my packing for summer and playing a bit of Nintendo. Basically do just about anything to avoid getting ready to go to the party celebrating the twenty-fifth year of my step father's company being in business. Fun, fun, fun. But eventually it became unavoidable.

"Lux, are you ready to go yet?" Uh, she is so annoying sometimes. My father must have really been really slumming it when he fell for my mom. She was nothing like any of my half siblings' mothers, who were fun and had quirky personalities and just plain cool; which my mother, the high society social climber, was not. She must have some special quality about her besides her beauty that would that would draw the attention of a god. "Lux, will you hurry yourself? We are going to be late." Yep, Apollo probably just saw a hot blond girl and opportunity, nothing nice hiding behind that cold exterior.

"Why do I even have to go?" I called down the stairs form my room.

"Can we please not get into this again? You are well aware that this is an important night for Robert." She said exasperatedly, making me sound like the bad guy because I didn't want to go to some stupid party celebrating my stupid step father and his stupid company. What fifteen year olds really want to be in a room full of stuffy old rich people bragging about how much money they have? None. Twenty minutes, and a strong guilt trip from my mom about how well Robert has treated us later I was seated in a limo along with the rest of my family, except Caitlin who was too young. The party was as expected, dull. Robert gave a speech about how wonderful he is, or at least that is how I interpreted it. We all clapped and congratulated him on being so superior. 'I just have to make it through tonight.' I kept saying to myself over again like a broken record. That thought helped me out a lot, especially when my mother's friends started talking about how it was almost time for my debutant ball.

At ten forty-five we finally left for home, thank the gods. I immediately ran up to my room eager to rid myself of the dusky rose colored chiffon dress I was wearing. It was pretty but I don't do pretty. Instead I opted more for creative and retro looks that dove my mother insane.

Sleep did not come easily for me that night as I was far to excited about the day ahead. The next morning I woke up in a much better mood. I practically skipped down to breakfast. My mom wasn't there. No surprise, she usually made herself scarce on days when I left for Camp Half-blood. I didn't even see her until I was just about to leave. She was standing in her bedroom doorway, dressed immaculately in a Chanel suit and pearls. She had a wry look about her as she walked over towards me. "Be carful this summer, okay."

"Okay." I said, and leaned in as she gave me a stiff hug. Emotions have never been her strong point. I really love her sometimes. I don't agree with or ever like her half of the time but I really love her. I then turned and went outside to my waiting cab.


End file.
